Double Agent
by Ligerous Prime
Summary: Evelyn Rose has been a hero her whole life, but what happens when her ID is leaked to the public? Her whole life starts to crumble as she loses her spot in the Justice League and has to go under cover and spy on the League's newest enemy. A team based in New York called the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of Marvel's or DC's characters or places. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 1

I was sitting on the couch in the front of Bruce Wayne's house when my phone started ringing. Recently, my secret ID had been leaked and I was no longer safe in Gotham. Lucky for me, the Justice League found a mission for me in far away New York. I was to go undercover to find out information on the League's newest enemies: The Avengers.

The Avengers were a group of so-called heroes who worked for the government. When they arose, the Justice League was threatened. These Avengers worked inside the law, instead of fighting as vigilantes and were easier for the government to work with, mainly because they ran the group. The Justice League was now in jeopardy because the people no longer wanted to place their faith in masked figures. Part of the Avengers was that everyone knew who they were. No secrets. No privacy. No freedom. And I had to join them.

The Justice League decided that, since the people know my identity, I was no longer allowed to be a part. They said that I was a liability and danger to the League. I had packed all of my possessions up a couple weeks ago because I had broken up with Dick, so all I'd had to do was move my luggage to the front door.

I look down at the caller ID and see that it is a New York number. I hesitantly answer it and hear a fed-up voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello? Is this Ms. Rose?" a man asks impatiently.

"Yes, sir, it is. Please, call me Eva," I say as politely as I can muster.

"Okay, Eva," he spits my name out as if it's poison. "I am Tony Stark and I have sent a limo to pick you up at 3 o'clock. That should leave you enough time to arrive at 5 am tomorrow."

"Okay," I said writing everything he said down on a post-it note.  
"Good, so I should see you tomorrow," he says. "Don't be late!"

The other end hangs up and I look down at my phone. I save the number, marking it as 'Tony Remark'. I snickered at my dumb joke and looked at the clock. It was already 2:50!

"Shoot!" I say allowed and look for Alfred. "Alfred! Please help me carry my stuff!"

Alfred walks down the stairs and opens the front door. I grab my suitcases as he grabs my other bags. One carries my toiletries and the other carries my suit.

We walk out to the fountain and Alfred sets my bags down. He goes and opens the door just as a white limo pulls up the drive. They turn and stop in front of me. The driver, a middle-aged man steps out of the car and grabs my luggage from my hands, throwing it into the trunk. He then throws my bags in and I hug Alfred.

"I won't be too far, so if you need me, just call." I say and he smiles. I then step into the vehicle and strap the seat belt around myself. The driver hands me a clipboard and a pen. I read the top sheet on the board. I begin filling out my information.

By the time I finish we are stopping in front of a tall building with a large glowing "A" on the top of it. I smile and walk through the doors into the open area. The limo driver brings my stuff in and sets it down.

"I was told you need to wait in here until Mr. Stark is ready for you," the driver tells me.

"Thank you," I say pulling thirty dollars out of my wallet and tipping him. He smiled and left, driving away. I sit on the edge of a couch until I finally fall into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awake to Tony Stark talking to someone. I casually stand up and walk over.

"Mr. Stark," I say, offering my hand for him to shake. He takes it and smiles.

"You must be Ms. Napier-Rose-Wayne," he says smiling.

"Yeah," I say laughing. "I just go by Rose-Wayne though," I explain. "Please, call me Eva, though." I say.

"Okay, Eva," he says reaching for the clipboard. I hand it to him and he looks it over. "You were born in Gotham City?" I nod. "Did you meet their Batman?" he smiles.

"Not really, I mean, he saved me a couple times, but I didn't really know him very well. We didn't really talk either," I lie, but he believes it.

"I'm going to have to draw some blood from you."

"I don't remember applying to be a test subject again," I pout.

"It'll be just this once."

"Okay."

He leads me to a roomy lab and we talk some more.

"So I heard you found a way to reanimate the dead," he starts.

"Yeah, there are many ways," I say.

"Which did you use?"

"I restarted their hearts."

"Why?"

"Justice," I say darkly.

"Are you sure you're using the right word?" he asks. I think it over. He was right, and now that I was becoming an Avenger, I could think about vengeance.

"You're right, it was for revenge."

"I knew it," he smiled.

"How long does it take to draw blood?" I ask as he finally pulls the IV out of my arm.

"I had to draw nine vials. You're blood is really different," he says.

"I know."

"Why's it silver?"

"I'm not ready to figure out that chapter of my life," I say avoiding the question.

"Hmph," Stark gets up and places the vials of my blood in a machine. I watch intently as it analyzes my DNA.

"Who made that?" I ask absently.

"I made it," Tony says, smiling at me.

"Oh, of course," I say.

"Something wrong with it?"

"Yeah, everything. If you separated the parts of the blood before you put it in, you could get more accurate results, use less power, and could get results faster. You might even be able to find a way to separate mutations from the blood, but you're Tony Stark. The cockiest inventor in New York, and there is no way that you will take advice from a twenty-three-year-old girl."

"Maybe I will use your suggestion. Even though you're a twenty-three-year-old girl, who also has no experience."

"No experience, besides that of which I received while working in Gotham," I smirk evilly.

"Yeah, whatever," he says reading over my resume. I smile as his eyes widen in shock.

"You surprised?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, "I didn't know that you've worked for the military."

"Yeah, I, uh, I invented the Suicide Button and also the Predictor. Oh, and my favorite, the Reanimator."

"What's that?"

"Which one? I just listed three."

"The last one."

"Oh, the Reanimator. It brings people back from the dead by bringing brain and heart cells back to life, then it restarts the heart," I say smiling. "I made it so that I could kill my enemies publically and myself, but the League didn't really support it. They said that it was me pursuing vengeance instead of justice. I told them their definition of justice was screwed up."

"I've heard of a Suicide Button before, but I thought it didn't launch."

"Well, it didn't get very big, but all of the Justice League have them and I have one," I gesture to the side of my neck, "and the only reason that you've heard of it is because once Wayne Enterprises approved it, I sent it to you for testing," I explain.

"Oh, you're the same person as Evelyn Rose!" he says, realization rushing to his face.

"Yeah," I say.

"This says you interned for Wayne Enterprises at 13 years old, then you started your own technology company," he reads off my paperwork. "So, you started Nape Tech?" he asks.

"Yeah, I named it after my deceased parents and brother," I nod.

"What's your brother's name."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Did something happen that I need to know?"

"The only reason I am keeping it from you is because if you knew, you would pity and fear me, and I don't mind the fear part, but I hate pity, and I don't want my coworkers and bosses to fear me, that's just awkward."

"Okay, moving on," he looks back at the papers in his hands. "Um, well I think you're good. You'll be staying on the seventh floor. There's an elevator, but you look really out of shape, I would suggest using the stairs," he says. I turn to leave, but he stops me.

"Oh, here's your key card. It'll get you into anything in the tower."

"Thank you Mr. Stark," I say taking the lanyard from his hand. "Do you mind if I go for a walk?" I ask, smiling innocently.

"No, but take a gun, we've recently identified a new enemy, and he's dangerous."

"I'll suit up," I say leaving.

I go up the stairs to level 7 and open a bedroom door. I open a drawer and see that my clothes have been neatly folded and organized. I close the drawer and turn around to see that my bag with my suit has been set on my bed, but when I open it, the bag is empty. I look around and decide to look in the closet. I slide the door open to see that my suit is in a glass cylinder, which lights up as soon as the door opens. I suit up and close the closet door.

I walk down the stairs and Tony stops me as I begin to leave. "Make sure you have your card, otherwise you won't be able to get back in."

I had put the lanyard around my neck and tucked the card under my top. I nodded to Tony and began to leave again.

"Oh! Before I forget again," he gets on a computer and pulls a file up, then a second later the screen on my wrist lights up with a notification. "I just sent you information on that new enemy, if you find anything, call me. Do not take him on by yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," I say looking over the information. "Loki?" I laugh. "What kind of name is that?"

"Asgardian."

"What?!" I exclaim. "You mean like Asgard? The planet?!"

"You know what that is?"

"Yeah, I do things other than kick butt!" I say defensively.

"Okay," Tony smirks as I finally leave.

I get outside and I grin as I see a fire escape on the side of the building in front of me. I climb up it and look out onto the city. It certainly was beautiful. My phone lights up on my wrist and I see the notification was for what appears to be a black tie event going on. I think my grin grew, but it was pretty wide to begin with. I use a Teleporter, that I had just created and was testing, to transport myself to the party in Germany. When I arrive, I press a hidden button on my suit.

A silver skirt covers my bare legs as sleeves wrap around my arms and gloves cover my fingertips. I gently lower my mask so that the greater can see my face before walking in. I walk to the back and scan the room. I prick my ears at the gentle buzz of an intercom. I smile and walk towards the noise. I end up walking into a large room filled to the brim with people and lose the sound.

"Dangit!" I curse to myself. I look for anything suspicious and see a familiar face. I look down at my phone, which is hidden under my right glove, and scroll through file after file, until I land on the newest one: Loki. I turn to look back at the man but he is gone. I look around the room and see him just as it is too late. "Tony! I've found him!" I yell into my com. I knew that I had been ordered not to engage, but I still tried to get closer, unfortunately, the crowd pushed me towards the exit. I looked around and saw a door frame coming close. When I was close enough I pressed the button on my suit, getting rid of the skirt, sleeves and gloves, and gripped the wooden frame. Using my claws that had been surgically implanted while I was prisoner in Cadmus, I climbed up the wall and into the rafters. Once I was above the people, I could see Loki. He was dressed in green and gold and was holding a staff.

He exited the building and I dropped to the ground. I scanned every inch of the ballroom, making sure to get digital evidence of the untouched clues. I smiled and ran outside to see that Loki had the people on the ground, kneeling. "Stark," I begin to say in the communicator, but someone in the crowd stands up, defying Loki.

I watch as Loki painlessly descentigrates the man, making an example out of him. I look at him with fear and horror as he continues speaking. "You were made to be ruled," he says, an evil smirk making its way onto his lips. "In the end, you will always kneel."

I fall back against the oak doors and remember my parents' deaths. Joker cackling and them lying dead in pools of their own stale blood. I remember what he said to me. "One day, Eva, you will be kneeling down before me, just like they did, and just like them, you will be begging for me to spare your child's life."

"No!" I scream at the top of my lungs walking straight to Loki. "I will not let you torture these people. I know your kind. My brother was just like you, I killed my brother. You want to know why?" I ask glaring daggers at him. I was about four inches from his face. "I killed him because he made me kneel to him."

In one fluid motion, I pull a knife out of my utility belt and swipe Loki's arm, leaving a deep gash. He smiles as he summons a knife. "And I suppose you want to kill me also?" he says trying to strike back but I dodge with a smirk.

"Very much, yes," I answer kicking his knife from his hand and grabbing it, but it disappears from my hand. "Holy crap!" I swear as he lands a slash on my cheek bone. I groan in pain as I feel sticky blood running down my face.

"Evelyn! Stand down!" I hear Tony's voice screech in my ear.

"No! I can't!" I say back as Loki attacks again, before he can hurt me anymore Iron Man starts firing upon him. Someone grabs me and pulls me away from Loki, but before I am too far, I throw my knife at him. It barely catches his arm and he glares back at me. I know that he will remember me forever now.

"You must be the new kid?" a voice asks, throwing me off. I look up behind me to see Captain America.

"Yeah, it's Eva." I say grabbing another knife from my belt.

"Stay here, you've helped enough," he says and I think about defying him, but I would like at least one person on the team to think I'm useful. Besides, I was already starting to black out from the blood loss. I touched my hand to where the cut was and look at my fingers. They were stained red with sticky liquid. I find some gauze in my belt and wrap it under my eyes, covering my nose. Luckily, my mask fully covered it, so it didn't look too bad.

I decide to help the injured and look around. I see a child with a scrape on his arm. I bend down and look at him.

I smile nicely. "My name is Silver Fox. Does your arm hurt?" I ask and he nods painfully. I look to the mother and she smiles at me. I pull an alcohol wipe from my belt and clean the wound, then wrap it in gauze. "There, all better."

"Thank you so much," the mother said to me.

"It was nothing, ma'am," I say politely.

"I'm still confused about one thing."

"What is your question?"

"How did you walk directly through him?"

"What do you mean?"

"There were four of him, but you just walked through one."

"I only saw one," I think about it. One of my powers that I got in Cadmus, was to see through lies. It would make the most sense. "Maybe it was some kind of illusion, meant to trick us," I conclude, knowing that if I left her to think about it, she would become worried. "Everything is going to be fine now."

The sky is ripped open with lightning as I hear Tony in the com. "Help the people!" he orders.

"Already on it," I say. "Okay, everyone is safe to go home now. Please go directly to your residency and do not take any unnecessary detours," I instruct the people and they slowly stand and leave. Once they are all gone I head toward the direction in which the others had headed.

When I arrive, I see Tony and Captain America fighting a guy with a hammer. I perform an infrared scan of the area and locate Loki on a cliff.

I pull my knife back out of my belt and swiftly sprint to where Loki is watching the fight. "Loki!" I say, throwing him to the ground and pressing my blade to his throat. "Why are you here?" I question.

"Power," he says, smirking. I push my blade into his flesh and feel it cut.

"I don't make threats, I make promises."

"And what does that mean?"

"I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to enjoy every last second of it," I spit the last couple of words out like venom and he winces away from me. I look down to see that his neck was bleeding lightly. "It's a shame," I say. "You're pretty easy on the eyes."

Just as I'm about to kill Loki, Hammer guy throws me away from him and I my head on a rock, knocking me out.

 **(A/N: I know that it doesn't quite follow the plot, but I'm trying my best to stay with the movie.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up in a glass cylinder and look around, then I look down. Beneath me is a drop, probably about five hundred feet down. I notice that beside my prison is a similar one, housing Loki.

"Evelyn," I hear Tony's voice and I turn to see him standing in front of the entrance.

"Why am I in a glass can?" I ask. "Are you going to drop me down that?!" I glare at Tony as he smirks.

"No, not if you cooperate," he says, but I can tell that they don't plan to kill me at all.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell us those things that you are hiding. What happened to you in the past."

"No!"

"Evelyn, if you can't trust us, we can't trust you!"

"Why?"

"So we understand your powers and motivations."

"Fine!" I sigh and sit down I explain to him that the original Joker, Jack Napier, was my brother, and he had killed my family because I was supposed to be his evil little sister. It hadn't worked though. The Injustice League tried time and time again to make me a villain like them so I could lead them. Then I explained Cadmus, and how I got my powers from the ink in my tattoos. When I finish explaining everything, Tony looks scared.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Just processing," he says changing his expression to be unreadable. "What are your powers?"

"I just told you my whole entire backstory, can you just let me off the hook?" I ask.

"Fine, but you need to put them into your file."

"I'm not doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because, when your files get into the wrong hands, I don't want to have my name anywhere in them."

"We have the most secure database in all of North America!"

"Yeah, exactly, 'all of North America'. There's a ton of world other than North America. I bet that Russia has a better database than you. And better hackers than North America!"

"Okay then, be that way, but you need to trust us."

"I don't know about you, but I definately trust Captain America."

"You don't even know his real name!" Tony says, upset that he isn't my favorite Avenger. He opens the door and I quickly run out.

"It's stuffy in there!" I say, looking at Loki.

"No," Tony says, reading my facial expression.

"But why, I just want to ask a few questions."

"What questions?"

"Like; 'Where did that cut on his throat come from?'," I snicker as Tony practly pushes me out of the room.

"Yeah right, like he'd answer to you. Plus, your friend, the Captain, has some questions for you."

We walk up some stairs and arrive in a large observing room with tinted glass. "Woah!" I say running straight to the glass like a small child and staring into the area that Tony and I had just been in. My eyes land on Loki and to my surprise, he's just standing there. Then something strange happens, Loki looks up at me and straight into my eyes. Immediately, I get a splitting headache that spreads from the front of my skull to the back. Loki grins as I grab my face and fall to the ground.

"Ah!" I scream in pain as Tony and- I still don't know his name- Captain America run to my side.

"What's wrong?" Captain America asks.

"Well, the fact that I still don't know what your name is bothers me. Oh, and something happened when I looked at Loki," I try to answer, but now I'm distracted because I want to know his name.

"My name's Steve Rogers," he says, which helps to ease my mind. "Could you describe what happened."

"Well, like every other dumb kid," I begin glaring at the wall, "I went to look through the glass and realized that Loki was there, like I felt it. Then, I looked his way and my head started hurting. The weird thing is, he knew exactly where I was and that I was looking his way when I did."

Steve nodded, then he and Tony helped me up. They guide me to a table and when I sit down, they sit across from me.

"Evelyn," Steve looks at me, "At the incident with Loki, there were three projections of him around the crowd. How did you know exactly which one was the real one?" he asks.

"The only one I could see was the real one," I answer truthfully.

"Do you know why?"

"Yeah, one of my powers I acquired while I was a test subject, allowed me to see him," I answered, trying my best to keep my power a secret.

"Okay, why did you continuously go after Loki? Do you have outside connection with him?" Steve continued his interrogation.

"I don't have any connections with him. I went after him because he is exactly like my brother and is a threat to our world. I can't trust him, and believe that he should be executed immediately," I answer. "Can he hear us?" I ask.

"No, actually, I'm surprised he knew where you were, it's one-way glass."

"He could feel the disturbance," I glance down at my hands, which are folded neatly on the table in front of me. "I can tell that he is there."

"Care to explain?" Tony asks and I sigh.

"I'm what you people would call a cyborg. Half human, half computer," I decide to tell them about my powers. "While I was on Cadmus, they were testing a new kind of weapon. Enhancers that run through blood. Well, I became their test subject. They infused special tattoo ink with the chemicals and used it on me. For every tattoo, I have a power. One is strength and speed. Another; intelligence. The third is for manipulation through the mind, or telepathy. The next, enhances my senses. And the last allows me to see through lies. I never thought I would have to use it literally, but I guess life has a knack for irony," I spill my secrets out without realizing what I was doing.

"You don't really look like a cyborg," Tony says aloud.

"You don't really look heartless," I say and he backs off, but I decide to explain anyway. "I have a memory chip in my brain to help my powers to work. Without it I wouldn't have powers. I also have a set of different ports in my arm. I also recall, you wanted to know why my blood is silver. Well, the information that I receive doesn't travel through my nerves, instead it travels through my blood and to the chip in my brain. The chip then converts the information into brain waves so that my brain can understand it."

"Sounds overcomplicated," Tony says.

"It keeps people like you from making more people like me," I say.

"Okay, we've got all the answers we needed. Thank you, Evelyn."

I smile at him before getting back up to leave. "Oh, yeah," I say remembering something. "Mr. Rogers,-"

"You can call me Steve if you want."

"Okay, Steve, can I have five minutes to talk with Loki? Maybe I can get you some answers," I ask and he looks at Tony, then nods.

"Fine, but only five minutes, and we'll accompany you," he says and I smile.

"Thanks!" I say. I really wanted to find out what exactly Loki did to me.

"You should eat first though," Tony says, leading me to an elevator and taking me to the bottom floor of the Avengers' tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At about 4 o'clock, Tony and Steve had given up on trying to convince me to stay away from Loki and agreed to take me to see him. A couple other Avengers came with us: A woman dressed in tight black clothes with bright red hair, who I leaned was named Natasha Romanoff and was Black Widow, and an older man with speckled gray and white hair, who was Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk.

I stood nervously in front of the door as Loki walked over to me. "Loki," I greeted anxiously.

"I do believe that we've met before, but I am drawing a blank. What is your name?" Loki asks with a grin.

"How about a deal?" I ask, slyly.

"What's it going to be?"

"If you answer my questions, I will tell you my name. Deal?" I raised an eyebrow as he thought it over carefully.

"It depends on what your questions are."

I look down at the interrogation sheet Steve had given me. I read the questions and snorted a little. 'These are basic questions!' I think to myself. "They're mediocre."

"Okay then, we have a deal," Loki says and I look back at him.

"Before we start I would like to make it clear that I will be able to tell whether or not you tell the truth. They told me that you're in the lying business."

"How could you possible be able to tell?" he asks with a smirk.

"I'll keep that information to myself," I say reading the first question. "Do you have any family on Earth?" I ask while I sit in a folding chair.

"Yes," he answers. To my surprise, he tells the truth.

"Who?" I ask.

"My brother, Thor," he growls.

I turn around to look at Tony. "Is he the hammer guy?" I ask and Steve practically face-palms and Tony starts laughing.

"Yes," Natasha answers me.

"Okay, moving on," I look at Loki. "Have you been to Earth before? What the? Who thought of these questions?" I ask and Tony points to Bruce. "These are the dumbest questions I have ever asked in my life!" I exclaim and Tony about loses it, laughing.

I stand and walk over to Bruce. I hand him the clipboard with the interrogation sheet. "Bruce, if you want to waste time asking questions that you could easily look up on the internet, you can do that, but I'm going to ask real questions," I say quietly.

Tony snickers as I turn around and glare at Loki. "Last question, what did you do to me earlier?"

"What do you mean?" he asks as pain shoots through my memory chip.

I let out a little scream and clench my fists. Loki backs away and I look at my reflection in the glass. The pink streaks in my hair have turned black and my eyes had become silver. "Answer me, Loki!" I yell and he grins.

"It wasn't me, I think it was you," he says, by now my senses are clouded and I cannot tell whether he has told the truth or not.

I turn around to leave and the rest of the group stands up. By the time I reach the door I remember my deal with Loki.

"Evelyn," I say as I turn around, still riled up about my chip.

"What?" he says looking at me.

"My name is Evelyn," I say then I leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

The next day I woke up with a headache. I walked into my bathroom and washed my face in my sink. When I looked up at myself in the mirror, I saw that the cut on my cheek was gone. I touched the place where it had been, but there was no scar or indentation to show it had ever happened.

I ignore it and undress, slipping into the warm shower. As the hot water beat down on my back, I washed my hair. I thought back to the fight yesterday. Loki had cut my cheek deeply, there was no way that, with the ointment that Bruce gave me, it could have healed that fast. I step out of the shower and dried my skin off. I threw some jeans on with a tank top and headed downstairs.

"Hey Tony," I said as I passed him. I rubbed my eyes before grabbing a coffee cup out of the cabinet and pouring myself a cup. I walk over to the counter and set my cup down as Steve walked into the room.

He looked around until his eyes landed on me. I smiled as he walked over.

"Finally mustered up enough courage to ask me?" I tease as he stands in front of me.

"Well, if you're not too busy later today, I'd like to take you to dinner," he said politely.

"Okay, I'll check my calendar," I say smiling to him. He grins and walks away.

"You can go," Tony says, winking my way. I roll my eyes.

"Now I'm afraid to go," I say as Natasha walks into the room.

"Why don't we go get breakfast?" she suggests when Steve gets back.

"Where do you want to go, Eva?" I snap into reality and think of nearby restaurants.

"I haven't been to any of the places around here yet," I say and she smirks.

"What do you want then?" she asks.

'What do I want?' I ask myself. Eggs sound good, and bacon sounds really good. "Something served with eggs and bacon," I say.

"Okay, come on," Natasha begins walking out and the rest follow her. I stay near the back as we get into a white limousine. I get in last and see Tony put some sunglasses on.

"Really, Tony?" I ask. It was nearly 6 am and he was putting sunglasses on. "It isn't even light out."

"Yeah, but the fans are going to be out and about and I must be protected!" he says dramatically, causing me to roll my eyes.

"So mature, Tony," I say, getting a laugh from Natasha, Bruce, and Steve. We stop at a small diner and the door opened. I slid out of the vehicle and looked around. We were in downtown New York now. I read the sign and almost squealed in joy.

"You okay?" Steve asked. "You look like you're about to explode."

"I'm fine," I say. "I've just heard a lot about IHOP and had always wanted to eat at one!"

"Didn't you live with a millionaire?" Tony asked, holding the door open for the me and rest of our group.

"Yeah, but they don't have IHOPs in Gotham. The crime rate is 'too high'," I explain, making quotations with my fingers.

"Ah, I understand," he says. "The old bat couldn't keep up."

"Ha, ha, very funny," I say, glaring daggers at Tony, who is still wearing sunglasses, even though we are sitting in the corner of the restaurant. "Could you take those off?!" I exclaim and he shakes his head.

"They'll notice!" he says.

"You're attracting more attention wearing them, then you would if you weren't!" I say and he finally takes them off.

"There, are you happy?" he says as our waitress walks over with our food.

"Thank you," I say to the waitress as she hands me my plate of eggs and bacon. "So, what are we doing today?" I ask.

"Well, first, we'll need to figure out a new suit for you, then we'll talk about the rest of today," Tony says, finishing his breakfast. He paid and we left.

During the whole car ride, I couldn't stop thinking about having a new suit. My old one, made of spandex and rubber, was falling apart. I wondered if maybe I would get a suit made entirely of rubber, or plastic, but I doubted it. Both of those materials were expensive to use and I didn't want to pay out of my pocket for it. I look at Tony and he grins at me. I can't help but smile back, wondering what he has in mind.


End file.
